


I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU NOW

by Hummingbird42



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Other, Poor Peter, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 17:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: After saving half of the universe from the snap Tony should be OK. Right?





	I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU NOW

The first thing Peter witnessed when he came back was a crying Tony Stark wrapping his arms around him and never letting go. Peter wasn’t complaining because he really must have scared him when everyone was turning into ash, including him. So all Peter did was hug back the crying man and hope he will ever forgive him for the pain he must have given him.

A few months have passed and Tony has been acting a bit off to Peter, but Peter brushed it off because it must have been because Pepper called off the wedding. True the Avengers are back together now, but they’re all busy now with Thor, Loki, and Bruce creating a new Asgard, Wanda and Vision on their Honeymoon, Clint and Scott with their families, and Natasha, Sam, Steve, and Bucky with their missions. After saving half of the entire universe Tony never felt so alone, his dreams of having a family are gone, to him all he ever has is Peter.

Almost every Friday Peter visits Tony after school, they talk, work, watch TV, or go out for dinner, Peter never complained because they have a lot of fun together. Then it turned into every Monday and Friday which was fine for Peter he got more help with his homework, then Monday, Thursday, and Friday which Peter brushed it off because Finals were coming and it would be nice to study with his mentor. But when Tony started taking Peter out of school, texting him in the middle of the night, and starting to include Tuesdays that’s when Peter started drawing the line. Peter knew there was something wrong with Tony and it’s time to stop ignoring it, so he called Rhodey and asked him to go talk to him before things get worse.

It was Friday so that meant it was time to go to his internship, as Peter was about to open the door, Rhodey was suddenly right in front of him.

Peter was happy that Rhodey finally talked to Tony but his smile was gone when the man put his hand on his shoulder and led him away from the Compound.

‘’Mr. Rhodes is there something wrong?’’, Peter questioned with fear.

‘’Listen Peter, just stay away from Tony right now, he’s not’’… Rhodey paused then exhaled. ‘’He needs help and you did the right thing to call me, I just wished you did it sooner’’.

Peter looked at him in the eyes and he was dead serious about this. ‘’What are you going to do’’, Peter said worried.

‘’It’s gonna be ok, I’m just going to call the team and we’re going to work all this out, just please stay away from him right now, he’s not safe to be around.’’ And somehow Peter agreed.

‘’I will… just promise me he will get better’’, Peter promised.

‘’I’ll call you when he’s back on his own two feet’’, Rhodey smiled.

Little did the 2 heroes know they were being watched by Tony Stark himself on a cracked screen in his ruined lab. Tony watched as Peter left and that made his blood boil. Rhodey entered Tony’s destroyed lab and the only thing Tony could say to his partner was, ‘’what did you do’’? In cold rage.

‘’It was for your own good Tony, have you seen yourself, when was the last time you got out to get some fresh air or did anything without Peter? You’re being too dependent on him, which is why I’m calling the Avengers and we’re going to get you some help’’, Rhodey declared.

‘’No you don’t understand I finally have my kid back and it’s bad enough he was taken away from me by a monster, now you! My best friend is now taking him away from me’’!

‘’Tony I’m not trying to take anything from you’’, Rhodey assured.

‘’Then get him back here where he belongs’’, Tony coldly demanded.

 

3 DAYS LATER

Peter hasn’t looked at his phone for 3 whole days with the help of Finals coming soon and a crazy guy in a rhino suit stealing from banks, you start to get a little occupied. But now that he finally sent the Rhino to jail with only a few cuts and bruises, Peter thinks he should take a break and probably check and see if he got any calls from Rhodey. Peter climb to his favorite building and sat down, as Peter turned his phone on it immediately started blowing up with texts messages and missed calls from Tony.

WHERE ARE YOU? 

IS YOUR PHONE OFF?! 

STAY AWAY FROM THE RHINO! 

ANSWER ME PETER! 

PETER!?

ARE YOU HURT?!

And thousands upon thousands of texts and unanswered voice mails. Peter looked through to see if he got anything from Rhodey, but he got nothing. Peter tried to call Rhodey to see if everything is ok, Peter was too busy hoping someone would pick up until his spidey sense started giving him a headache. Then right behind Peter was a scared Tony Stark in his iron man suit running to Peter to give him a hug. Peter’s spidey sense was telling him to run, call an Avenger if possible, but he dropped his phone on the ground when Tony wrapped his arms around him and Tony won’t let go. 

‘’I was so worried, what were you thinking’’?! Tony said without letting go of Peter.

‘’I can’t breathe’’, Peter lied, hoping the man would let go because one look at Tony, Peter knew he should stay away. With his long dark bags under his eyes, deathly pale skin, and awful smell, Peter knew Tony wasn’t healthy at all. Luckily for Peter Tony got out of there embrace, but he still didn’t let go of Peter’s arms.

‘’What were you thinking? Have you been reading any of my texts or listened to any of my calls? You could have been hurt or killed’’! Tony kept going and going but all Peter could think of is what happened to Rhodey, he should be helping Tony, but somehow he looks about as lifeless as a corpse.

‘’Where’s Rhodey’’? Peter said scared and trying to get his arms free.

‘’Don’t you dare change the subject, it’s bad enough I lost you once I’m not going to lose you again’’. Tony declared with tears in his eyes.

‘’Mr. Stark I’m fine. I’ve been through much worse than fighting a guy in a rhino suit, I fought The Vulture, stopped muggings, and I even survived a building falling on top of me’’. That’s when Tony’s hands started to tighten.

‘’What’’… Tony said not believing what Peter just told him.

Then suddenly Peter wished he just stayed quiet because now he was terrified of the man right in front of him. Peter wished Tony was still yelling at him about not answering his calls because the environment was completely quiet and uncomfortable, which was extremely painful for both heroes. Peter saw a sick man trying to contemplate on what he just heard. While Tony saw his only child that just needed to be protected no matter what the cost, and taking the suit away won’t work so he’s going to have to take drastic measures.

‘’We are going home now’’. Tony demanded, and started dragging Peter.

‘’Mr. Stark, we’re going the wrong way, Queens is that way’’, Peter tried to point it out.

Tony just stayed quiet and that’s when Peter said, ‘’where are we going’’?

‘’We’re going home Peter, now stop being difficult’’, Tony yelled in anger, and suddenly heard a crunch and it was Peter’s left arm from the pressure Tony is giving the confused boy. Tony stopped himself and let go of Peter. Peter then let out a scream of pain and it made Tony’s heart sink to the earth’s core. Peter tried to run away from Tony but Tony called 2 suits to grab Peter, when the suits finally found a position to hold Peter without hurting him. Tony ran to the struggling boy and gave him an anesthetic for the pain he gave him, Peter was now numb and asleep.

Tony laid a kiss on the boys forehead, ‘’I’m sorry’’ and then he told the suits to, ‘’take him home and be careful with him’’. 

 

THE 2 DAYS LATER

Peter woke up in the softest bed he has ever laid on wearing Star Wars pajamas and a cast on his left arm. Peter thought that it was all a nightmare but no, it was real. Somehow Tony decided to kidnap his own intern and do god knows what to War Machine, and that’s when it dawned to Peter. Did Mr. Stark also hurt the Avengers, no that’s impossible, but still how far did Mr. Stark went Peter wondered.

Peter’s got out of his train of thought when he heard a knock on his door. Peter turned his head and there was Tony himself looking a little healthier, he looks like he gotten some sleep, a meal, and some color, but if you got a closer look at the man you can see he’s not ok. Tony walked towards Peter and wrapped his arms around the boy and whispered apology after apology to him. Tony never let go of Peter, whenever he was around the boy he felt complete especially when he embraces him, but to Peter he just feels scared out of his mind now.

‘’Where are we’’? Peter finally spoken.

‘’We’re home son’’, Tony said while having his fingers brushing the boys hair. 

Peter turned his head and noticed a window in the room, and through that window he saw a deserted beach. It wasn’t like one of New York’s beaches or any beach in America Peter thought, the water was so clear and bright and the sand was as white as snow.

‘’Where exactly is home’’? Peter questioned hoping he was still in the country he was born in.

‘’Are you hungry Peter, I can make you some breakfast if you want’’, Tony tried to change the subject.

Peter broke out of Tony’s embrace and ran out of the room and tried to find an exit, after finding the kitchen Peter found a door that led him outside and he started to sprint to find any help but after taking his first breath of fresh air after 2 days in bed Peter noticed he was on an island. A private island in the middle of nowhere. Peter fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath, he doesn’t see a boat, helicopter, or anything he could try to escape or hide in which meant he’d have to travel by suit and that’s impossible. Tony has control of all of the iron man suits he’s created, the only person that Peter knows that ever hacked into one of Tony’s suits successfully was Ned with his Spider-man suit, but he’s who knows how many miles away from him.

Peter started to cry because he never felt so hopeless and scared, then his spidey sense started to act up. It was Tony trying to comfort Peter. ‘’Shhh, It’s ok I’m here. I’m going to take care of you now’’. Tony said while comforting his one and only child. Peter just kept crying while Tony held his child and smiled.


End file.
